The trunk lid and/or hatch lift gate of an automobile are a centralized hub for activity in many outdoor pursuits. The most common of which is tailgating, a universal American pastime that uses the vehicle as a base of operations and covers all sports, all seasons and all demographics.
One common issue when participating in these activities is how to keep protected from the elements—both sun and rain. Stand-alone tent products have been developed to satisfy this need but they are large, cumbersome and unwieldy. They take up significant space when stored and need multiple people to assemble and disassemble. Traditional umbrellas require at least one hand to be held, limiting the ability of the user to use two hands for other activities such as loading cargo or holding a plate and a beverage.
It has been observed that the overwhelming majority of all passenger vehicles across makes, models and styles utilize the same or similar trunk latch mechanism to secure the trunk lid or hatch lift gate in place. Cars, vans, SUV's and crossovers come equipped with a latch lift trim ring (“D” ring component) on the base of the trunk or cargo area deck. The engagement of this lift trim ring and the latch mechanism located on the trunk lid or hatch lift gate serves to hold closed the trunk lid or hatch lift gate when not in use.
One object of this invention is to utilize this common latch mechanism to provide an efficient, portable and universal means to attach a variety of accessories to the trunk lid or hatch lift gate to passenger vehicles. Accessory embodiments include, but are not limited to, an umbrella, a flag, an audio speaker, a cell phone, a camera, a heater, a light or a safety flasher to provide protection, pleasure, safety or other benefits to an individual or individuals while standing adjacent to the back of the vehicle.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a device to support various accessories including an umbrella canopy to the latch mechanism of the open trunk or hatch of an automobile where the device is capable of adjustment to fit the appropriate height, distance from, and angle of the trunk lid or hatch.
A further object of the invention is to provide a support, which is capable of adjustment in the position of the accessory relative to the individual as to provide optimum benefit of the accessory such as an umbrella for protection from precipitation or sun intensity.
An additional object of the invention is that an adjustable support be provided which is capable of being mounted or removed without disturbing the original adjustment settings of the bracket.
An additional object of the invention is to utilize the automobile's original factory intended release for the trunk lid or hatch for easy installation and removal of the bracket and accessories.
An additional object of the invention is not to alter or modify in any way the trunk lid or hatch lift gate of a vehicle.
The foregoing and other objectives will become apparent to those skilled in the art through the disclosure following.